


Double Team Effort

by gackt_gratia



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gackt_gratia/pseuds/gackt_gratia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team effort is a double effort. Chuck unconsciously signs for a double team when he dares to lick the popsicle just the opposite of Choi. Worse, he get caught by his dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Team Effort

**Author's Note:**

> This story is an alternate to the previous story that I have written about popsicle. This is what I imagine to happen when Herc caught his son and Tendo at Kiwi and Lime.
> 
> Reading the previous story is not necessary but it will clear up some details. Read it [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/892424)
> 
> Unbetaed and spell checked by Word 2007. Enjoy~

Herc/Chuck/Tendo, double team blow job

 

It happened so fast and somehow his mind was fuzzy, could not remember the details. Chuck only remembered of him and Tendo sharing a popsicle. It was quite obscene he might add. It still made him blush whenever he thought of the technician’s challenging grin and the way their tongues brushed each other over the small melting popsicle. Then he remembered his dad’s shout. He could make out the shocked, the anger and something he could not place, not until later. Much later when he ended up half naked with just his shirt on, kneeling on the familiar rug on his dad’s room and opposite to him was Tendo Choi who was naked on his hands and knees.

It was something that was part horrified acknowledgement, part rush of desire and part guilt. It was not right, it was supposed to be wrong, forbidden. But Chuck could feel the appeal, the exhilarating rush of adrenaline that caused him throw away the moral limitations.

Chuck pulled out of his thought and he looked on Tendo. His hair was mussed by the strong calloused hand that gripped on its strand. The technician was licking and sucking on the hard cock like it was the world’s tastiest popsicle. It was mesmerizing and he could not stare away. It should have bothered him but somehow, seeing Tendo licked and savored his old man’s hard shaft had made him all hot and aroused as hell.

Chuck startled and almost jumped from his kneeling stance when he felt a very familiar calloused hand slithered through his short blonde strands. The hand was steady and it was just there. It said _take you time_ , silently encourage him and also told him that _it is okay, this is okay and yes I very much want my own son to put his lips on my hard dick_.

Chuck exhaled softly then he leaned forward, mimicking Tendo not to use his hands and tentatively licked on the hard velvety plane of the erect cock. The cock gave a little twitch that spurred him on. He put his left hand on the floor for a better support then he leaned in and dipped his mouth around the leaking head. He closed his lips around it and sucked lightly.

Tendo opened his eyes and smiled broadly when he saw the younger Hansen moved to join his venture to take the hard length into his mouth. He relinquished the head and moved to nip and lick the length. He traced the thick vein running on the erect penis then dove down to lick on the balls.

Chuck suckled on the head then sucked on it firmly. He ran his tongue on the slit and dipped in it lightly. After a while, he pulled back, letting his hot breath puffed on the wet head. He frowned then seemingly came to a decision, he closed his eyes in concentration. He put the hard length back into his mouth once again then he kept pushing forward until the head brushed on the back of his throat. He stopped and unsure what to do next.

But a sudden grip on his own cock made him moaned with his mouth full. Chuck felt the length twitched inside his mouth and more precum leaking. He heard an audible groan followed from above. That had clued him and he kept his tongue flattened, breathed through his nose while was voicing out his muffled moan and mewls as the hand kept stroking him precisely like a technician who knew how to fine tune his machine.

Herc could not even fathom how the hell his knees kept him standing but he supposed he ought to thank the sturdy desk just behind him. He had to grip on the edge of it to keep him steady and not fuck his own son’s mouth just to stave his aching desire. The muffled moans and mewls that had sent delicious vibration to his straining cock was sinful. He wanted to look down, to look at his son’s lips stretched around his hard shaft, to look at Tendo who kept busy licking him all around that was not enveloped by the hot mouth of Chuck’s, to see the contortion on his son’s face as Tendo gave him the hand job. But he could not because he did not want to risk a premature orgasm.

One hard suction then Chuck released the hard length. He panted and licked on his lips, shining from spit and cum. He watched Tendo took his old man’s penis back to his mouth and expertly deepthroating it. He watched on how his dad pounded into the willing mouth, fast then slow.

Herc removed his hand from his son’s head and gave him respite as he switched hand to grip on the table edge. He grabbed Tendo’s hair in a steady but unrelenting grip by his right hand then started to fuck him, seeking a temporary relief for his pent up desire.

Tendo let the older pilot to keep him steady and still whilst he opened wide, receptive to fast fucking rhythm. He felt the hand grip tightened then the rhythm slowed and stopped. Tendo released Herc’s penis at the stop. He took a big gulp of breathe and glanced to look at his other companion.

Chuck looked at Tendo and Tendo at Chuck. Chuck blushed again whilst Tendo merely grinned. Then they both looked up to the elder Hansen who was also in the same wrecked state as them. Panting, straining and very much trying not to come and ending the show.

“Can I make both of you come?”

Tendo asked the question innocently even with his eyes dancing with mirth.

Chuck almost choked on his spit and blushed so hard and averted his eyes from the smiling technician.

Herc, meanwhile only raised his eyebrow and said, “I want to feel both your lips on my cock and...,” here Herc brushed back the mussed strands of his son’s hair then firmly tugged the head back, so that the strong neck arched, forcing his son to look at him.

“If it is okay with Chuck, then I want him to swallow my cum when he comes too.”

Chuck did not know if he had any blood left for his brain when he heard his dad’s request, spoken in lust roughened deep voice, because he felt almost dizzy with the rush of his blood pooling on his groin whilst sporting an even deeper blush that made his ear tips went red.

“Well, what do you think, kid?” Tendo asked.

Knowing that he could not even articulate a single intelligent word at the moment to save his dignity, Chuck nodded and just hoped he did not look all that eager. However, he knew it was hard to fool both older men because his traitorous dick had just made the eager twitch.

“Let’s get the show onward then.”

 _Stupid technician with his stupid cheery voice._ Chuck blushed hard but he did nothing to fight the grip that steered his head to the waiting thick erection. He saw Tendo was also maneuvered by his dad’s hand to lean in. Now both of them were closing the space between them. He felt the swollen lips kissed him slow and sensual. He could no help not to whimper softly on the contact, soft and yielding, so much in contrast of the strong grip that had had him kissing the older technician. He liked the thought of his dad controlling how much he could kiss Tendo and Tendo him.

Tendo followed the wordless command of the older pilot and started to bestow a slow sensuous kiss on the younger ranger. He kissed him for a minute and two, open mouthed, nipping and sucking on the swollen lips, drinking the hitches and the whimpers before he pulled back a bit when their lungs screamed air at them. The young ranger seemed unfocussed by the assault of heady pleasure and he just could not help not to nip sharply on the lower lips before he pulled back.

Chuck jerked on the nip and he saw Tendo looked at him then back to the cock in front of them pointedly. Getting the message, he sighed and leaned to put his lips across Tendo’s on the head of the erect cock. Then both he and Tendo got work on the hard cock, trying to close the distance between their lips with the cock head was hampering them. The girth itself had made it almost impossible so they could only try to press their swollen lips completely tight to the cock and kept licking it slick. Tongues darted to brushed over each other’s over the hard shaft.

Herc moaned seeing both males literally trying to kiss over his dick. Not to mention the desperate little whimpers that leaked from his son’s lips. He tightened his grips on both heads then he slowly pushed forward between those sinful lips.

Both Tendo and Chuck faltered a bit when the cock moved. They stilled their movements until the cock pulled back slowly. Tendo seemed to get the gist and then he moved forward and put his lips aligned against Chuck’s swollen one, kept his kissing move but mindful of his teeth. Chuck looking at Tendo, mimicked his stance and kept his mouth close the technician’s. Both were letting Herc fucked through the imaginary tunnel made of their swollen and wet lips, licking, sucking on the straining hard cock, trying to overcome the thickness of the cock.

Tendo’s hand was not idle, once Chuck moved closer to him to put his mouth closer, grabbed on the straining erection and started to stroke it. He thumbed away the leaking precum and spread it down along the hard length. Slicking it up so he could stroke it smoothly.

Chuck gasped when Tendo grabbed his erection and started to moan when he stroke him. He moaned loudly when he made a twist with his wrist that had almost made him come. But he held back because his dad wanted him to come later, together with him. He whimpered at the mere thought.

Herc fucked the moist willing lips aligned just for him. Jabbing back and forth, spreading his leaking cum on the lips and the cheeks, slick obscene sound mixed with his own grunts, his son’s soft pants and delicious little moans as well as the arousing moans when Tendo started to stroke him. He kept the fucking when he groaned out.

“I’m close.” With that Herc tugged on his son’s head and quickly pulled him to his cock.

Chuck complied. He opened his mouth wide to accommodate his dad’s cock. He exhaled slowly through his nose while his dad was pushing the cock steadily but faster and rougher than before. His moan ripped through his throat when Tendo flicked on his head. The moan was muffled by the cock which was still pushing in. He tried to relax and soon the cock stopped just at the back of his throat. He fought to clamp down his urge to gag and tried to breathe in and out from his nose. Once he was ready, he gave a firm suck, hollowing his cheek.

Herc groaned at the sight of his son taking almost all his length. He kept still for a moment to give his son time to adjust. Then when he felt the suction, he opened his eyes and nodded at Tendo. Together they moved.

Chuck did his best on sucking and relaxed his jaw whilst his dad fucked his mouth. His moans and groans from the hand job he was receiving was muffled and created delicious vibrations that sent tingles of pleasure to himself were rewarded by grunts, groans and occasional moans out of his dad lips.

Herc grabbed the hair tighter and pulled back, “Look at me, Chuck.”

The command had almost slipped by his mind which was clouded by hazy pleasure, but the pull that made him arched his neck, somehow delivered the message. Chuck opened his unconsciously closed eyes to stare at his dad above.

Herc groaned loudly at how his son looked at him, eyes clouded by pleasure, jaw opened wide and his swollen lips obediently stretched upon his length, hint tears were wetting the lashes, saliva running down from the corner of his lips and chin.

Tendo did this trick that made his eyes crossed and Chuck groaned almost loudly. He felt his orgasm impending and he just needed another shove to his climax.

Herc tugged harder and barked on his stern but rough voice, “Come now.”

The voice gave Chuck the final shove to his orgasm. He moaned brokenly, body tensing and his throat seemed to close in whilst he struggled to keep his jaw opened so he would not bite onto his dad’s cock or getting himself choked. He fought to keep his eyes on his old man even though it was hard and the tears were stinging his eyes.

Herc cursed when he saw his son’s face on his climax. He drove deep into his mouth, passing the gag spot so quickly that Chuck could not even gag then he felt the burst of his own orgasm, pulsating his seed down his son’s throat. He came so hard that he worried he might pull the hair too hard but at the moment he could not give himself the care but trying to shove down his cock and his cum down to the willing mouth of his son’s.

Chuck was suprised on the sudden burst however prepared he was. The head was pulsating inside his mouth and a thick load of cum flooded his mouth, forcing him to swallow or to be choked. He eagerly swallowed it down.

Herc kept the cock inside his son’s mouth until it spent all of its load and the swallowing throat finished milking him until the last drop. Then he slowly pulled back once it softened.

Chuck mewled and whimpered softly when the cock that had lodged deep in his throat started to softened and was pulled out. He gave it little suckle and tiny licks, mindful of the sensitive organ until it slipped out completely. Once it was, he quickly gulped down the excess saliva and the left over cum along the much needed air. Then he relaxed his sore jaw and ran his tongue over his swollen lips, tasting the bittersweet cum, his dad's essence. He decided it was not that bad even if it tasted a bit strange on his tastebuds.

Herc leaned back completely on the desk and had to grip on it tightly for support. He looked at his son who was on his knees and looked totally debauched with his bruised lips shining with spit and cum, mouth slightly opened to pant, cock spent and cum streaked over his abdomen. His cock gave a futile twitch when his brain appreciated the image presented before him.

“That was hot!”

Herc and Chuck looked at the other occupant of the room and they saw Tendo was licking on his fingers and knuckles with his cock laid half hard. The streak of cum on his right hand was a proof that he brought both Chuck and himself off during the father-son act.

“We really should do an encore and preferably with the whole fucking thing.”

Herc groaned and Chuck tried to comment but his throat was failing him and he could only make hoarse broken sputter.

All in all, Tendo was very satisfied and he felt his day or night was turning better with the prospect of one father and son sandwich.

 

~End~

**Author's Note:**

> PS: I know I am rusty...


End file.
